AR is a technology that is used to help people acquire, in a more intuitive and more vivid way, information related to a substance in the real world, and a technology that augments a user's perception of the real world by using information provided by a computer system. AR is generally implemented by using a mobile terminal or a head-mounted display system (HMD). Hardware of the foregoing device includes at least one camera and one display device, and may further include a positioning system and various sensors, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), a gyroscope, and an optical sensor.
In an existing solution in which the foregoing device is used to accurately discover an AR object, if the AR object is a large object, for example, a landmark building, it is enough to use the GPS to lead a user to find the AR object; however, if the AR object is a small object, for example, several cell phone models at an indoor booth or several antiques in a museum, the existing solution cannot precisely lead the user to distinguish between an AR object and a non-AR object, and the user needs to manually photograph an ambient environment after reaching a vicinity of the AR object, so as to further identify the AR object.